Most motor vehicles today do not include a purse, pocket book or parcel hook to hold purses, pocketbooks and parcels. This is due to a number of different factors. Significantly, there is limited space for such a hook within easy reach of the driver of a motor vehicle on the instrument panel, center console, center stack and surrounding trim panels. Further, interior styling features make it difficult to incorporate such a hook while maintaining aesthetic appeal. More specifically, any extraneous cutlines for a hook could be perceived as creating degraded craftsmanship.
This document relates to an apparatus comprising a combined cup holder and deployable hook allowing one to quickly and easily store a purse, handbag or other like parcel within easy reach of the driver while providing minimal disruption to other vehicle occupants and placing minimal or no limitation on existing vehicle styling. Advantageously, the hook creates minimal or no extraneous cutlines that would otherwise degrade the aesthetic appearance of the motor vehicle. As such, the combined cup holder and hook apparatus represents a significant advance in the art.